Dragon Age: Return of the Old Gods - "Jasper Presidia"
"Jasper Presidia" - A Powerful Blood Mage & Wizard Who Played As A Minor Character In The Forum RP: "Dragon Age: Return of the Old Gods". 'Biography & Rise To Power': Jasper Presidia was a Human sorcerer & a Blood Mage. He had many abilities ranging from superior healing powers to devastating destruction magic(s). His most notable (and perhaps powerful?) ability, however, was known as “The Beam of Dumat” – an extremely powerful bright flow of pure energy that could vaporize anything in its path, and because it was the power of an Old God, it couldn’t be blocked by any known magic (mortal magic). Jasper was considered an immortal in both “The Abyss” (realistic equivalent of hell) and the real world. This was because he had essentially absorbed the power of a god – though immensely dangerous and draining – he was successful in his attempt. After he had defeated his father (a corrupted Dread Lord who sought to usurp The Heavens), Jasper assumed direct control of The Abyss and named himself Protectorate. After hundreds of artificial years ruling his realm, Jasper grew bored and craved more power. This is what eventually led to his ascension into godhood (many assumed he had died – this is not entirely accurate). 'Ascension Into Godhood & The Realm Unification': For many years (even before becoming Protectorate) Jasper had researched an extremely rare form of magic known as “Ancient Magic”. He eventually learned that it was the magic that the Old Gods of the Tevinter Imperium used. With his newly found knowledge, Jasper tried (relentlessly) to turn himself into a Demi God using the power of the Old God Dumat (who he had previously defeated) and attempted to not only ascend into the “Realm of The Gods”, but invade it and rule over it. After a very long and bloody battle, Jasper had no choice but to return to his home realm, The Abyss, and accept defeat. He then launched another attack – this time with an even larger army of dead spirits – and managed to get into the Overseers Tower. He was yet again defeated by the strange demonic beings that dwelled within. For many years there were skirmishes and small-scale invasions, although neither side really did anything notable. Not until 300 years since Jasper launched his primary invasion; using the graves of the dead Old Gods (against Morrigan’s wishes), Jasper managed to temporarily bind their powers to a single spell, ultimately allowing him to use multiple “Ancient Magic” powers. Jaspers lover, Meridian, was also at his side by this point – she herself had the powers of Toth, another fallen Old God – and she was similar to Jasper in many ways. Jasper eventually slaughtered The Overseer of the realm known only as The Realm of The Gods although things didn’t go entirely right: Jasper had planned on invading and then taking over the shattered realm to rebuild it. At this exact time however, Jasper was called upon by the human lands to aid them in a blight. Against his own wishes, he was eventually persuaded to assist by his friend and mentor – Corvus. Upon arriving it was clear no one understood or even liked Jasper, yet he helped them regardless. The Hero of Ferelden was also present along with The Guardian – Morrigan. 'Final Battle & Ultimate Conclusion: ' At the final battle Jasper was mysteriously “launched” up into the air. As unexpected as it was, Jasper knew full well what was happening; his 9 realms were collapsing, forcing Jasper to react in a defensive manner. The Abyss had rebelled and his newly captured Heaven was crumbling. Jasper had lost everything – nearly. If it were not for his father (who he presumed dead), Jasper would have been utterly destroyed. Thankful to his father for saving his life, Jasper allowed the Dread Lord to live with him at The Abyss (despite him being imprisoned by Andraste). Years later, Jasper disappeared completely and left the realm to Corvus. Jaspers location is still unknown to this day. It is suspected that Jaspers father attempted to overthrow Corvus (who was not powerful enough to stop the experienced Dread Lord) and seize power for himself, as he originally intended to with Jasper – though this quickly failed due to Jaspers newly found power. The Abyss then turned into a realm of chaos and destruction. The shattered fade became divided and eventually turned into the “Realm Wars”. ''“And who are you to challenge me? I have conquered realms that you never even knew existed! I sit on the highest thrones! I am your lord and will bow before me, or by the gods I shall destroy you.” – Jasper speaking to an ambitious Mage. ''